What Only the Goddess May Know
by Rei13Reaper
Summary: A set of events creates a story, but a set of lives and thoughts creates a world. Missed thoughts for Only the Goddess, and my future developments- Come What May and Tantum Deae's possible sequel- Ligare Filo(To Tie a String).
1. Chapter 1- Tia Vallance

**Tia Valance**

**A/N**

So... You get a sneek peek at just who Tia is. I figured since one will never truly find out who Tia truly was to Eris, and neither will Eris herself, I'll just go ahead and give you the facts and see if you can piece together the truth.

The moment she met the younger girl Anna she knew she was right in her choice to deal with the brat.

Tia was a peculiar woman, even she knew that. Friendly, but at the same time closed off. Everyone wanted her around, but she only accepted a certain type of person and life style and anyone else be damned.

That's why she liked Anna so much.

So younger, yes. But Anna was such an obnoxiously stubborn little girl and Tia loved it. They became friends. Well... _friends_ wasn't the right way to describe it. The little girl would follow Tia around the town of Luin whenever she'd stop by, asking her if there was anything she could do. Tia would tease her, she would blush and try and change to subject back to the older teen.

Anna was smart, and even as a eighteen year old girl Tia loved it.

One day, she was sadly eying her true love from the shop window, when Anna walked by.

"What are you doing Tia?" She asked, and the older girl jumped and spun to the much shorter brunette. She took a deep breath,brushing off her surprise. She turned back around to see her fiance gone. Tia pouted.

"Aw, he's gone now!" Tia mumbled, spinning to look down at little Anna, who in return blinked up at her. "Oh well. What is it?"

Instead of answering, Anna asked "Why are you stalking Charter? Aren't you guy's getting married soon?"

Tia sighed. "Yeah, but in _Palmacosta_. I was just... Taking it all in, before I leave."

"Oh yeah..." The little seven year old mumbled, looking down at her feet. "Your leaving soon..."

The two girls were silent for a moment.

"Where's Palmacosta?"

Tia almost sighed again. She was underestimating Anna's intelligence, yet again. But who could blame her? After all, it took a smart one to understand what 'stalking' was.

"About a week away." She answered, and suddenly Anna went pale.

"But who's gonna help us when we're sick?" She asked, and Tia laughed a bit at her childishness- like most, she wanted her precious people close. Not far away.

"I'll come back if you need me to!" Tia told her with a slight grin.

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

It was with that promise Tia helped give birth to Anna's first child- Lloyd.

She would later hear that Anna had another child soon after with her husband, crackers(or a name along those lines). She wasn't sure where she was born, only that she was far away. Born in a snowy climate.

"Anna, its getting dangerous." She warned her, just before she was to give birth to her first born son. "If anything were to happen, what would...?"

"I'll protect my family." She countered her old friend, with the utmost certainty. "Kratos will protect us as well. Besides, we have many people supporting us."

Tia kept her mouth shut. Idealistic that woman was. Stubborn, different. But that's what she always loved about her.

She didn't say it aloud, but Tia knew that if worst came to worst... She would do anything to keep this small ray of hope safe.

"I'm going to leave Palmacosta someday."

Tia looked down to her pupil. The younger girl simply gazed forward, her eyes sharp. But not quite focused, as if she knew exactly iwhat/i she was seeing, but not why. Tia supposed this was a accurate description- Eris had always been one to know the answers, but never to apply it. Not that she knew everything, but there was a certain kind of intelligence she had that indicated sharpness.

"Oh really?" Tia asked with a smile. "Are you just going to leave me behind then?"

Although her and Anna looked so much alike, they acted so differently. Instead of blushing, she simply glanced up at the woman with reddish eyes. "I'll come back if you need me to."

Tia shook off the dizzying effects of déjà vu, and smiled at Eris again. Not able to resist that time, she repeated the words of her memory. "Promise?"

Instead of lazily drawing u her eyes to glance at the older woman like she usually did, she traded it for a odd quizzical look that resembled her fathers.

"Y-yeah... I promise."

Even to the day Tia died, she would never be able to tell you if the trouble Anna caused was worth it. But even if she and her beloved friend from so long ago wound up dying at the hands of Desians, even if she died a unfruitful death, even if her family was torn apart... She would overcome it, she would find her answers, and she would come together again.

After all, if there was one thing she inherited from her father... It was that Eris Aurion was much older than she appeared.

.


	2. Chapter 2- Raine Sage

**Raine Sage**

**(Lloyd Irving & Eris Sire)**

**Eris is No Goddess**

**A/N**

**Legit drabble. Like, this is an actual thing for my story, and the details spoken of Eris's name is an important concept. But anyways, Raine Sage- Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Predictable.

Raine loved to study everything and anything knowledgeable. Looking for that place of her and Genis's origins, she read and studied and pondered everything unknown. This is the main thing that qualified her to accompany Colette on her Journey, She had read the Church Manuscripts dozens and dozens of times.

Eris.

In one of the manuscripts regarding the Kharlan war, that word was not a name- Rather, 'Eris' was a presence of Chaos.

However, whenever it's mentioned, its never mentioned in a positive _or_ negative light- Rather, as an example, a common one was 'Eris inducet mutationem homo, aliqua causa suscipere sanguinem hominis, et aliorum in eius praesentia, in omnibus gentibus salutare..'

In other words, it says 'Chaos will bring about a change in man, causing some to support bloodshed, and others to cower within its presence.', or 'Eris will be lead to a change in a human being, for some reason, to support the men's blood, and that of others in his presence , salvation in all nations'. It wasn't a prophecy- It was just something that regarded the wishy washy nature of the Kharlan War.

But in a understandable translation, it says 'Eris is the presence that will either cause bloodshed, or cause people to cower from change.'

Eris was translated as the essence of Chaos. Some scholars believed Eris to not be a presence, but something people in the Derris Kharlan war to be revered as a sort of goddess. This indicates that one side worshipped the goddess Eris, and other's… Did not.

However, it was also thought an ancient Generals wife or something of sorts was named Eris, and triggered the war behind her husbands back.

There were lots of scrambled things about Eris. Both in person, and in manuscripts.

Eris Sire, looked much like Lloyd did before Raine forcibly made the boy look decent in his daily work. Gone was the unruly, spiky hair- He _would_ brush it back, and he _would _learn a thing or two from her class.

He was kind of a space case, that boy. Sometimes, he would even fall asleep _standing_. Raine got extremely frustrated at times in her first year of teaching- How did he refuse to learn? He was closed minded. He was spoiled.

She scheduled a conference with his father.

He was a dwarf though, and Raine wondered how that was possible. When he asked what was wrong, she wearily discussed her concerns, and the man- Dirk- Apologized.

"I'm sorry." He said, head bowed with his hand on the young boys head. "He's had a lot on his mind."

Raine frowned, unsatisfied. And so did Lloyd, but unlike her, he couldn't reign it in. He jumped out of his fathers reach angrily, and stood on top of the desk like a prophet, pointing a finger at the surprised teacher.

"My _sister_ would understand!" He exclaimed, nose snotty and runny from emotions. "If she was here, I wouldn't _have _to do this! She'd let me draw in class, she'd be nice to me, she wouldn't make fun of my clothes like everyone else! She'd… She'd…!" It seemed he ran out of things to say, for he jumped out of the desk, and charged out of the room.

"... He lost his mum to the desians." His father explained to her, and she turned to him, eyes wide. "He also lost his sister. Although he accepted his mum's death, he's convinced his little sister's alive somewhere…"

Raine didn't say anything. Losing a sibling? Too horrible.

"... I just haven't got the heart to tell him the truth. Without evidence, no less." He said. Raine still wasn't speaking, so he continued. "He's a good boy. He'll get better."

With that, Raine deemed it necessary to go after the boy.

So she explained herself, and Dirk agreed.

.

He was by the stream out east of Iselia.

It took a while to find him, being new and unfamiliar to Iselia. It took a while to get a pass, but with her incredible knowledge of the Church of Martel, it was deemed okay to teach the Chosen of Mana.

She walked up to the nine year old slowly. He sniffed.

He didn't say anything, and for a moment, neither did Raine. But the older woman sighed, and started.

"... I have a little sibling too." She said, quietly. The red eyed boy looked up to her. He didn't answer, so she continued. "His name is Genis. He's almost four." She shrugged, a strange sadness coating her heart. "... I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

Lloyd looked up. His eyes were sparkling with hope- Hope that someone would understand, understand that he would never give up on his nameless sister.

She sat down next to him, and poked his chest. "You're strong, going through all this." He let out a startled giggle. His teacher was being _nice_ to him- That was the first time she'd truly reached out. "And I'm sorry for not realizing you had such an important job."

Lloyd tilted his head, confused. Raine wasn't stupid- He accepted his mother's death, but not his sisters? That meant there was a chance. No evidence, no less. No evidence his sister was gone. That meant there wasn't a body. Eaten by a monster, someone would have found remains, hunting was common in Iselia.

It was the first time Raine believed in Lloyd.

"You have a sister to look out for." She said, with a smile. His eyes went wide. "You're older than her, right?" He nodded. Raine smiled bigger. "Well, that means you have a even bigger responsibility.

It wasn't impossible. Raine wasn't naive. Raine knew that Lloyd had good instincts.

So when she saw Eris the first time, she knew that there was a reason she was named after the essence of chaos. Eris, the Angelic translation.

_Can you read Angelic?_

_A... A little bit, since I'm more able to understand it than speak it._

_... I see._

But even chaos could be predictable, she thought. She wasn't so radical to be able to say what exactly chaos was, or what it entailed- was it a cause, or effect? Was it an event, a feeling?

She didn't know the science of it.

But she did know, that Eris and Lloyd were siblings.

.


End file.
